


奈布的一天

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 傘佣, 杰佣 - Fandom, 約佣, 鹿佣, 黃佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 黃色，黃色，通通都是黃色肉渣，肉渣，通通都是肉渣All佣，All佣，通通都是all佣*繁簡體都有(分兩個部分*我喜歡空軍和園丁*但他們不會出現*無邏輯，別用腦*粗俗有





	奈布的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 黃色，黃色，通通都是黃色  
> 肉渣，肉渣，通通都是肉渣  
> All佣，All佣，通通都是all佣  
> *繁簡體都有(分兩個部分  
> *我喜歡空軍和園丁  
> *但他們不會出現  
> *無邏輯，別用腦  
> *粗俗有

(繁體請看這)

 

六點半的鬧鈴在早晨響起，叮叮噹噹的傳遍寬大的歐式房間，那聲勢幾乎讓銅製的鬧鈴每敲打一聲就左右搖擺一下  
"唔..."一隻手腕處有明顯綑綁紅痕的白嫩手臂伸出，在櫃子處胡亂摸索，終於摸到那還在奮力搖擺的噪音本體，按下了關閉鍵  
關閉鬧鐘後，手臂的主人似乎又回歸夢鄉，白嫩的手臂就像斷線的木偶般掛在床沿。幾乎是下一秒，就被人拉回溫暖的被窩  
在最長的指尖回歸被窩不露一點肉色後，一直安靜隆起的被窩終於有了動作，淺浮了幾下就開始前後搖擺起來，弄得古老華麗的大床發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲音  
還混合著細細的呻吟聲  
還帶著睏意的傭兵半瞇著眼，酸軟的大腿被板成青蛙的姿勢，那還未完全閉合的洞口又遭巨物插弄，只能再次可憐兮兮的啜著入侵者，希望能早點結束  
他們昨晚做的狠，一直到了清晨兩三點才清洗入睡  
這才...休息了幾個小時?  
傑克的肉棒雖然沒特別粗，但和一般人比起來長許多，還是略彎的。每次做愛時結腸play是無法避免的，所以才睡了兩三個小時當然無法泥補消耗的體力，更別提解決床邊人的晨勃了  
的感謝今天是假日...嗎？奈布失神的想到  
"小先生還有精力胡思亂想?"感覺身下人明顯神遊，傑克嘖了一聲將人翻面，雙手掐住那感度良好的白嫩屁股快速抽插起來  
背對的姿勢能使肉棒進的更深，奈布想張口呻吟舒緩這種刺激，但張口叫出的聲音細小的像剛生出的幼貓，又增加身上人的慾望  
...  
傑克射完後就穿戴好離開了，留下翹著屁股屁眼裡含著一大股精液留着口水的奈布  
行走前傑克是一步三回頭  
他是想幫他的親親愛人小傭兵清洗的，但礙於自己之前不良的紀錄，他被勒令禁止後續的行動  
難受。傑克有點委屈

舒緩晨勃比一般時更容易。奈布有點無奈自己竟然有這種想法  
清理完時已經八點多了  
他的衣服在昨晚已經沾上大量精液，現在在莊園主人好心提供的洗衣機裡翻滾  
於是他毫不客氣的裸身走出豪華的浴室，自行打開傑克的衣櫥，在那些燙的整潔無皺紋的襯衫中左挑右選的選擇自己的衣物  
但事實總是殘酷的。拿著最小一件衣物的奈布比量著袖子和手臂，最後心裡痛罵傑克的穿上  
襯衫很長，幾乎快到膝蓋，袖子捲捲就沒事了  
他本想再拿件褲子，但抖開第一件西裝褲時他就默默摺好放回原處  
反正...襯衫很長...對吧  
屬於顧傭兵的不拘小節這時發揮的淋漓盡致。反正這裡是男性宿舍，而他又不在意露個腿給其他住戶看到  
其實說到宿舍，感觸最深的還是有一個可愛女兒的廠長  
自從他第一天打開男性宿舍大廳看到傭兵和自稱神的黃衣之主玩觸手play，第二天在牧場看到班恩那個大個子以給小孩把尿的姿勢抱著傭兵上上下下，第三天夜晚被聲音吵醒起床查看看見攝影師約瑟夫在自個房間和傭兵玩sm，還不關好門攝影!  
他能確認自己的大頭肯定入鏡了，因為約瑟夫早上調帶子時一直往他瞪去  
在最後一次看見玫瑰園的野外play後，他無力的拜託莊園主人，給他換個莊園小屋就行了  
這就是後話了  
露個大長腿，奈布走到了大廳  
看管男性宿舍的小夜鶯常常都会在這裡擺放一些好吃的食物  
果不其然，桌上擺放著許多精緻的甜點  
"早安，奈布先生"  
陰柔的聲音從廚房傳來，放假時終於解開長辮改變成高馬尾的謝必安走了出來  
他白色參雜些許黑絲的長髮隨著他的動作左右擺動，兩頰旁的髮絲也是如絲綢般  
這還是他有天勸說頭髮每天往後綁那麼緊髮際線會往後的結果  
"早上好，謝先生"奈布一屁股坐上大廳沙發，不害燥的雙腿大開  
乖寶寶坐姿一向不適合欲血傭兵  
謝必安笑的彎彎的眼看著那白嫩的腿，一些美好的記憶湧上腦好  
但他今天不是為了性慾來的  
"這是昨日夜晚我們從地府帶來的一點點心，之前你好像說挺喜歡的，我們就多帶了些"謝必安挑了個甜餅，笑容滿面的遞到傭兵嘴前  
拿人手軟，奈布沒有多掙扎，隨對方心意的張嘴叼住甜餅，像貓咬到魚一樣往後輕拋入口，最後還不忘輕舔對方沾著些許餅屑的手指  
粉紅嫩舌捲起謝必安修長的食指，微攏緊口腔吸吮，又舔舔拇指  
以前當刺客時為了接近目標，奈布是沒少做一些破廉恥的事，所以只是撒嬌對他來說簡直是行雲流水  
但前提也要看他是否是自願的  
"超好吃"他起身走向桌子，又被一股力道往後一拉，一屁股坐在另一個細長的腿上  
"為了找你最喜歡的那個甜點，我和大哥可是跑了好幾條街，排了很長的隊呢！"略尖銳的聲音屬於宿傘兄弟之一的范無咎，他大爺坐姿的坐在剛才奈布坐的沙發上，像帝王樣的摟著又坐回原位的傭兵  
今天沒什麼要事，早上又被狠操一頓，奈布懶洋洋的攤在對方懷裡，胸前抱著那包甜餅一下一下啃著  
范無咎感受到對方配合，才高興沒多久就皺起眉頭  
"這個味道..."他靠近傭兵的頸項嗅聞，然後往一旁撇開"嘖，你昨晚和那個偽紳士上床了？這衣服也是他的吧？玫瑰味重成這樣!"  
"我怎記得你以前叫他娘娘腔來著，怎麼不叫了？"奈布舔舔手指，漫不經心的回問  
"自從那個該死的攝影師像我們炫耀他的臉後，我覺得他比較適合"范無咎說  
奈布無言聳聳肩  
謝必安從頭到尾都在一旁喝著茶，他的胞弟是怎樣的性格他又不是不知道，說話直白，反正也能順便說出自己的心聲，他就不去阻止了  
但現在有個讓他比較煩心的事，奈布和傑克又睡了  
杰克不是唯一一個和奈布多次上床的人，因該說，連他自己也是如同古代癡癡等待著臨幸的妃子們一樣的心情  
他們的確是沒資格管這個小傭兵的生活，但那也是放在心尖上的人兒阿!就算對方把自己當作炮友，他們還是以伴侶的方式關心著他阿!  
真想把這個什麼都不在意的小渾蛋關到只有他們兩兄弟能看到的地方，再操到他聽話，每天都滿懷期待的等他倆回來才好...  
小腿處被點了一下，謝必安回神看見一隻修長的小腿盡力伸長，圓圓的腳趾輕點他的腿  
"大哥"范無咎生前便和謝必安情同手足，死後兩人簡直長了同顆心臟，對方一舉一動都能自我翻譯  
阿...竟然讓無咎來提醒自己....  
露出一個微笑，謝必安執起那隻白皙的腿，修長慘白的手指滑過那羊酯班白嫩的小腿肚，不意外看見襯衫下擺滑落時露出的白色棉質內褲和大腿  
奈布自己是沒有想遮的意思，反正都看了幾遍了，不差這次。倒是范無咎，看對方沒有反抗就一手摸到根部揉弄  
"嗯…哈..."喘著粗氣，奈布舔舔嘴唇，那小巧的腳離開謝必安的掌控，準確的壓在對方褲襠，極有技巧的摩擦著  
另一只腳也被抬起，奈布享受著身體被挑逗的快感，轉頭親吻上范無咎的嘴唇  
....  
酸，非常酸  
攤在沙發上，奈布有些無神的看著天花板  
傑克的襯衫被墊在身下，承接厚重的精液。這是謝必安一臉溫和手上強勁的擺放而成的  
這次他依舊沒讓人收拾，宿傘兄弟有任務先走了  
就算沒任務，他也不會讓那兩個兄弟清理  
所以他現在全身赤裸的躺在沙發上，全身不是掐狠就是濃稠的精液，雙腿微顫的分開，就像被人強姦完丟在路邊的可憐男孩  
很快其他人就會回來或下來大廳了，奈布能猜到若是這樣子被看到，再受一次操弄都算客氣了。於是他收好東西，全身赤裸的一拐一拐回到房間。  
....

 

我沒梗了(攤

 

 

(簡體請看這)

 

六点半的闹铃在早晨响起，叮叮噹噹的传遍宽大的欧式房间，那声势几乎让铜製的闹铃每敲打一声就左右摇摆一下  
＂唔...＂一隻手腕处有明显綑绑红痕的白嫩手臂伸出，在柜子处胡乱摸索，终于摸到那还在奋力摇摆的噪音本体，按下了关闭键  
关闭闹钟后，手臂的主人似乎又回归梦乡，白嫩的手臂就像断线的木偶般挂在床沿。几乎是下一秒，就被人拉回温暖的被窝  
在最长的指尖回归被窝不露一点肉色后，一直安静隆起的被窝终于有了动作，浅浮了几下就开始前后摇摆起来，弄得古老华丽的大床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音  
还混合着细细的呻吟声  
还带着睏意的佣兵半瞇着眼，酸软的大腿被板成青蛙的姿势，那还未完全闭合的洞口又遭巨物插弄，只能再次可怜兮兮的啜着入侵者，希望能早点结束  
他们昨晚做的狠，一直到了清晨两三点才清洗入睡  
这才...休息了几个小时?  
杰克的肉棒虽然没特别粗，但和一般人比起来长许多，还是略弯的。每次做爱时结肠play是无法避免的，所以才睡了两三个小时当然无法泥补消耗的体力，更别提解决床边人的晨勃了  
的感谢今天是假日...吗？奈布失神的想到  
＂小先生还有精力胡思乱想?＂感觉身下人明显神遊，杰克啧了一声将人翻面，双手掐住那感度良好的白嫩屁股快速抽插起来  
背对的姿势能使肉棒进的更深，奈布想张口呻吟舒缓这种刺激，但张口叫出的声音细小的像刚生出的幼猫，又增加身上人的慾望  
...  
杰克射完后就穿戴好离开了，留下翘着屁股屁眼裡含着一大股精液留着口水的奈布  
行走前杰克是一步三回头  
他是想帮他的亲亲爱人小佣兵清洗的，但碍于自己之前不良的纪录，他被勒令禁止后续的行动  
难受。杰克有点委屈

舒缓晨勃比一般时更容易。奈布有点无奈自己竟然有这种想法  
清理完时已经八点多了  
他的衣服在昨晚已经沾上大量精液，现在在庄园主人好心提供的洗衣机裡翻滚  
于是他毫不客气的裸身走出豪华的浴室，自行打开杰克的衣橱，在那些烫的整洁无皱纹的衬衫中左挑右选的选择自己的衣物  
但事实总是残酷的。拿着最小一件衣物的奈布比量着袖子和手臂，最后心裡痛骂杰克的穿上  
衬衫很长，几乎快到膝盖，袖子捲捲就没事了  
他本想再拿件裤子，但抖开第一件西装裤时他就默默摺好放回原处  
反正...衬衫很长...对吧  
属于顾佣兵的不拘小节这时发挥的淋漓尽致。反正这裡是男性宿舍，而他又不在意露个腿给其他住户看到  
其实说到宿舍，感触最深的还是有一个可爱女儿的厂长  
自从他第一天打开男性宿舍大厅看到佣兵和自称神的黄衣之主玩触手play，第二天在牧场看到班恩那个大个子以给小孩把尿的姿势抱着佣兵上上下下，第三天夜晚被声音吵醒起床查看看见摄影师约瑟夫在自个房间和佣兵玩sm，还不关好门摄影!  
他能确认自己的大头肯定入镜了，因为约瑟夫早上调带子时一直往他瞪去  
在最后一次看见玫瑰园的野外play后，他无力的拜讬庄园主人，给他换个庄园小屋就行了  
这就是后话了  
露个大长腿，奈布走到了大厅  
看管男性宿舍的小夜莺常常都会在这裡摆放一些好吃的食物  
果不其然，桌上摆放着许多精緻的甜点  
＂早安，奈布先生＂  
阴柔的声音从厨房传来，放假时终于解开长辫改变成高马尾的谢必安走了出来  
他白色参杂些许黑丝的长髮随着他的动作左右摆动，两颊旁的髮丝也是如丝绸般  
这还是他有天劝说头髮每天往后绑那么紧髮际线会往后的结果  
＂早上好，谢先生＂奈布一屁股坐上大厅沙发，不害燥的双腿大开  
乖宝宝坐姿一向不适合欲血佣兵  
谢必安笑的弯弯的眼看着那白嫩的腿，一些美好的记忆涌上脑好  
但他今天不是为了性慾来的  
＂这是昨日夜晚我们从地府带来的一点点心，之前你好像说挺喜欢的，我们就多带了些＂谢必安挑了个甜饼，笑容满面的递到佣兵嘴前  
拿人手软，奈布没有多挣扎，随对方心意的张嘴叼住甜饼，像猫咬到鱼一样往后轻抛入口，最后还不忘轻舔对方沾着些许饼屑的手指  
粉红嫩舌捲起谢必安修长的食指，微拢紧口腔吸吮，又舔舔拇指  
以前当刺客时为了接近目标，奈布是没少做一些破廉耻的事，所以只是撒娇对他来说简直是行云流水  
但前提也要看他是否是自愿的  
＂超好吃＂他起身走向桌子，又被一股力道往后一拉，一屁股坐在另一个细长的腿上  
＂为了找你最喜欢的那个甜点，我和大哥可是跑了好几条街，排了很长的队呢！＂略尖锐的声音属于宿伞兄弟之一的范无咎，他大爷坐姿的坐在刚才奈布坐的沙发上，像帝王样的搂着又坐回原位的佣兵  
今天没什么要事，早上又被狠操一顿，奈布懒洋洋的摊在对方怀裡，胸前抱着那包甜饼一下一下啃着  
范无咎感受到对方配合，才高兴没多久就皱起眉头  
＂这个味道...＂他靠近佣兵的颈项嗅闻，然后往一旁撇开＂啧，你昨晚和那个伪绅士上床了？这衣服也是他的吧？玫瑰味重成这样!＂  
＂我怎记得你以前叫他娘娘腔来着，怎么不叫了？＂奈布舔舔手指，漫不经心的回问  
＂自从那个该死的摄影师像我们炫耀他的脸后，我觉得他比较适合＂范无咎说  
奈布无言耸耸肩  
谢必安从头到尾都在一旁喝着茶，他的胞弟是怎样的性格他又不是不知道，说话直白，反正也能顺便说出自己的心声，他就不去阻止了  
但现在有个让他比较烦心的事，奈布和杰克又睡了  
杰克不是唯一一个和奈布多次上床的人，因该说，连他自己也是如同古代痴痴等待着临幸的妃子们一样的心情  
他们的确是没资格管这个小佣兵的生活，但那也是放在心尖上的人儿阿!就算对方把自己当作炮友，他们还是以伴侣的方式关心着他阿!  
真想把这个什么都不在意的小浑蛋关到只有他们两兄弟能看到的地方，再操到他听话，每天都满怀期待的等他俩回来才好...  
小腿处被点了一下，谢必安回神看见一隻修长的小腿尽力伸长，圆圆的脚趾轻点他的腿  
＂大哥＂范无咎生前便和谢必安情同手足，死后两人简直长了同颗心臟，对方一举一动都能自我翻译  
阿...竟然让无咎来提醒自己....  
露出一个微笑，谢必安执起那隻白皙的腿，修长惨白的手指滑过那羊酯班白嫩的小腿肚，不意外看见衬衫下摆滑落时露出的白色棉质内裤和大腿  
奈布自己是没有想遮的意思，反正都看了几遍了，不差这次。倒是范无咎，看对方没有反抗就一手摸到根部揉弄  
＂嗯…哈...＂喘着粗气，奈布舔舔嘴唇，那小巧的脚离开谢必安的掌控，准确的压在对方裤裆，极有技巧的摩擦着  
另一只脚也被抬起，奈布享受着身体被挑逗的快感，转头亲吻上范无咎的嘴唇  
....  
酸，非常酸  
摊在沙发上，奈布有些无神的看着天花板  
杰克的衬衫被垫在身下，承接厚重的精液。这是谢必安一脸温和手上强劲的摆放而成的  
这次他依旧没让人收拾，宿伞兄弟有任务先走了  
就算没任务，他也不会让那两个兄弟清理  
所以他现在全身赤裸的躺在沙发上，全身不是掐狠就是浓稠的精液，双腿微颤的分开，就像被人强奸完丢在路边的可怜男孩  
很快其他人就会回来或下来大厅了，奈布能猜到若是这样子被看到，再受一次操弄都算客气了。于是他收好东西，全身赤裸的一拐一拐回到房间。  
....

 

我没梗了(摊


End file.
